Talk:Ezreal/@comment-4636093-20130822092117/@comment-9705522-20130828165002
yeah. gaining 80 ms against a ghosting singed is never going to be enough. and thats the thing. if you try building ez with crit ... well, you are wasting his potential. lets face it. as a crit adc he isnt good. his range is meh, and he doesnt really have anything that helps him in direct fights. i mean, lets look at the other 550 range ad carries and why they are good with 550 range. graves: tankiness, high damage burst abilities, good mobility, good as buff. vayne: true damage, tankkiller, invisibility. mf: ult. kogmaw: most of the time he has over 700 range. corki: isnt in a good spot anyway. draven: 80% damage buff on q, cc, high damage ult, and constant ms and as buff. oh and gold passive. quinn: blind, and high damage with passive. and so on. what does ez have that helps him when he is close? a blink. and a potential 50% as buff. wow. and thats about it. and i dont know how you can kite better. because no matter how you look at it, no matter the enemy, 30% slow are FAR more valuable and effective than a 20 ms buff unless you kill a minion which you usually wont when you are running away. also, with ibg you can kite both hecarim and udyr. perhaps you didnt play blue ez correctly? also, yes, people still play blue ez. its still more effective than normal ez. also, you are misinformed. noone can remove that buff. its not a slow debuff, its a slow FIELD. you cant remove kogmaws slow either. so plain wrong. udyr skarner and garen you say? funny, because while you can kite those with ibg (%slow gets more effective the more ms the enemy has), trinity utterly fails, as your measily 20 ms PALE in comparision to their 200 ms. and leblanc fizz and so on? again, slow is more effective. those 20 ms arent going to save you, the 30% slow might. if you blink away as soon as they dash. edit: ill give you a number example why ibg is far better at kiting. skarner, with lvl 5 w, shurelyas and merc treads. thats 390 ms+ 23% of 390, which is 89.7, in other words 480 ms, however, soft cap, so its 415+52, aka 467. now he gets 50% of that again, which is 233, however that gets reduced by a cap again, sooo its 18.4+105, which is 123.4, so in total he gets approx 600 ms. now lets see. trinity ez, even if he killed a minion somehow has 370+80, so its 450, but 45 gets reduced to 80%, so its 36, in other words 441, now 8%, thats 35.2, reduced to 80% 29. so in total you have 470 in the best case scenario. no dice, he is gonna get ya. now ibg. 600 reduced by 30%, thats obviously 180, 420 ms in total this time. sooo, its 370 vs 420 this time, by items alone. so, here we have a 50 ms difference, with a reliable slow field that doesnt need any outside factors. there we have a 130 ms difference with an unreliable ms buff, that depends on outside factors. so try telling me again that trinity is better at kiting.